Tiger's Journey
by Tigerlily of Shadowclan
Summary: Join Tiger, a Bloodclan runaway in her quest for a better life. When she finds other clans living in the forest she chooses to join them in their peaceful life. Old memories haunt her dreams. She discovers love but will it all last forever? T to be safe.
1. Prologue

_It was night and the moon was covered by a thin layer of clouds, but the stars of Silverpelt shed their milky light through the trees. At the bottom of a thorn-filled path lay a single pool of water, and in it the reflection of a thousand stars. The air was thick with the frosty scents of early snowfall._

_The wind blew softly through the trees and ruffled the surface of the pool. At the top of the path, the fronds of a holly bush separated to reveal a cat; her silvery black fur reflected the colors of the moon as she weaved delicately between the thorns, down to the water's edge.  
Sitting in the dirt that has been flattened over many generations of paw steps, she raised her head to look around, after doing so she lightly flicked her tail. At her signal more cats began to appear, slipping out from the shadows of the thorns and into the small clearing around the pool. They padded down and sat near the water patiently, until all the cats had arrived and were staring into the pool._

_The cat who had entered first rose to her paws. "I have been told a new prophecy," she meowed. "A secret that can change everything has been foretold by the stars."_

_On the opposite side of the small pool, another cat bowed his cream, and orange colored head. "I have seen this too. There will be much pain that lies ahead," he agreed._

_"You all know what you must do." said the she-cat before padding away. The darkness slowly began to envelop her, she become nothing but a mere shadow until she disappeared from sight._

_"Yes Silvermist." the others said, bowing their heads to her. Everyone quietly left the hollow, except for one._

_"Firebird, come, we must leave now." said one of the retreating cats. Firebird nodded and stalked away from the shining pool, and he too disappeared into the darkness._

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. BUT, was it good? Bad? Horrible? Awesome?? If you liked it then you better review! :D Otherwise I'll have to throw away all the cookies. :/**

**Cookies to everyone who reviews!**

**-Tigerlily  
**


	2. Chapter one

_"My kittens!" she heard her mother cry before Tiger was dragged out the small door the humans used for cats._

_She heard the sobs and squeals of her brother and sister as they to, were dragged away from their mother. She was being drug by a large tom with a scar across his muzzle, making him seem even more Peirce. She felt grass beneath her and saw the trees around her, they were taking her through the forest._

_Suddenly the tom stopped and put her down on the grass before he stepped back, another cat took his place, a smaller, gray, and white tom. The tom looked Tiger and her siblings over then said to the first,_

_"Kill them." before walking away._

_The first tom, with the scarred muzzle, stepped forward and put a claw to Tiger's throat, "Any last words little one?" He said evilly._

_"Leave me alone!" Tiger hissed at him before she lept towards his face with claws outstretched._

_She managed to scratch him down his nose, but he was much larger and slammed her to the ground with one large paw._

_"You little rat!" He growled, holding a paw in the air, ready to strike._

_"Wait." said the gray tom, coming up from behind them. "This one could be useful. Leave her alive for now, we will see how she does." he told them before stalking away, leaving Tiger confused._

_The paw that had pinned her was removed so she sat up and looked around. She gasped in horror when she saw the blood spattered bodies of her siblings. Both of them were laying in pools of their own blood, laying on the ground with large claw marks across their throats and down their back. She silently sobbed to herself, she was alone now, she had no one she could trust, and she was very, very afraid._

Tiger jolted from her makeshift bed. The memory of when she was taken came back to her in a flash. The pools of blood, the bodies of her dead siblings, and most of all' her mother. Her mother was a beautiful golden-brown tabby with white around her nose and one white paw in the front. She had sparkling ocean-blue eyes that had always mesmerized Tiger. Tiger always thought her mother was prettier than most she-cats, but Tiger had only met a few of their neighbors before.

Tiger collapsed back into her soft bed before she curled up and went back to sleep.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry for it being so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But you'll have to wait about a week. :/**

**Cookies to all who review!**

**-Tigerlily  
**


	3. Chapter two

**Tigerstripe570409: Thanks so much! -gives cookie- Enjoy the chappie!**

**.o: Why'd you smack me? :'( If I tell you more 'bout her mother it would ruin one of my chapters. -throws cookie at the back of your head- Happy? Now eat your cookie and read the chappie! Lol.**

**Thanks for being my first reviewers!  
**

* * *

Leaves rustled as the young she-cat weaved between the dying twigs of a small bush. She found herself in a clearing full of red sand. She sniffed around and found a nice tree with a large hole in the bottom that could easily fit three full size cats.

She gathered a pile of golden and orange leaves and shaped it into a cozy nest. She then snatched some moss from the side of the tree and placed it in her nest as well.

After doing so she decided to hunt before night fell. She slipped into the undergrowth around the clearing and stalked quietly through the forest with ears perked and jaws parted in the search of prey.

She heard a small rustling in the leaves and stopped to see a plump mouse scuffling through some roots with a small seed in it's tiny paws. She silently crept up behind it, pinned it to the ground, and killed it with one swift bite to the neck.

By the time she got back to her shelter it was sunset and she had enough prey for at least two more days. She set her prey under a root inside the den, picking out a starling before curling up in her nest.

---

Tiger awoke to the sound of cats talking and opened her eyes to see three cats. The largest one was a golden tabby she-cat with pretty light green eyes. There was a smaller black tom with sparkling dark green eyes crouched beside her, and across from him was another black tom with dark blue eyes that had lighter blue flecks like the stars against the night sky.

"Emeraldpaw," the she-cat said to the green-eyed tom. "Your fast, use this skill in battle." she told him. She looked at the blue-eyed tom and said "Shadowpaw, you are strong, try using that strength in battle more often." she said, taking a step away from them. "I want both of you to use your skills, okay?" They both nodded. "Alright, go!" She shouted happily.

Emeraldpaw and Shadowpaw began to circle each other and Emeraldpaw shot forward and knocked Shadowpaw's feet out from under him. Emeraldpaw wasn't fast enough and Shadowpaw fell on top of him, Emeraldpaw kicked Shadowpaw away and reared up on his hind legs ready to swipe when Shadowpaw slammed into the other apprentice and they both fell to the ground.

"Great job!" The she-cat praised.

"Thanks Leafstorm." Shadowpaw panted.

"Okay, that's enough for today. Let's head back to camp." Leafstorm said as she padded out of the clearing.

The two black toms followed behind her when Emeraldpaw stopped and looked at Tiger hiding in the small den.

"Be careful." he whispered before darting off after the others.

* * *

**I really wanted to make this chappie longer but I couldn't think of anything to add. What's going to happen now that she's been discovered?  
Find out in the next chapter!**

**I have no cookies left. They all went stale except for the few I gave to reviewers. So I'm handing out Shadowpaw plushies! Thanks to all who review!!**

**-Tigerlily  
**


	4. Chapter three

**Hmm.... No reviews. But oh well. This chapter is kind of short because I wanted to try a cliffhanger. I hope you like it!  
ENJOY!**

* * *

Tiger awoke to sharp prods in her side and opened her eyes to see a pair of green ones staring back at her. She jumped out of her nest with claws unsheathed and eyes blazing with fury. She was about to leap on the cat when she recognized his black pelt and shining eyes, it was Emeraldpaw, the cat from yesterday. Tiger sheathed her claws and stared blankly at him for a moment before asking,

"What are you _doing_ here?"

"Have you eaten?" He asked.

"Not yet, you just woke me up."

"Well hurry up."

"What? Why?" She asked, confusion showing in her green-brown eyes.

"I have to show you something."

"Show me what?"

"Eat first. Then you'll see." he said, flicking his tail toward her pile of prey.

She nodded and pulled out a mouse, taking small, ravenous bites. She finished her mouse and stood up as Emeraldpaw stepped out of her den. He led her through the undergrowth around the clearing and into a thick patch of trees before he started off to some unknown place. Tiger was awed by the tall trees and different colored leaves littered over the ground, they went through a bare area and the morning sun warmed her fur. Up ahead was a tall rock wall covered in moss and other plants, including lots of vines. Emeraldpaw climbed stealthily up the wall with his claws grabbing at different plants.

"Come on." he whispered, beckoning her with his tail.

She jumped up and clawed her way up the vines until she was sitting at the small tom's side. He flicked his tail downward and Tiger looked down and saw a large open space with caves in the rock wall, a large oak tree with an opening, a rock that jutted from the earth floor with a big creves beneath it, and many, many cats.

"What _is_ this?" She asked in amazement.

"This is Thornclan." he said with a glow in his eyes.

Tiger gazed at the hollow once more and saw a stream flowing through it like a snake, a pile of prey, and dried plants sitting in a pile outside the oak tree. Above the hollow were tall trees and thorn bushes surrounding almost the whole area, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds and made everything sparkle in the hollow. Tiger took a step forward and the sun glinted off her glossy coat and cast a long shadow across the clearing below. A large tom looked up and saw Tiger before yelling loudly,

"Intruder!"

* * *

**Did I do alright? Please review! Constructive criticism welcome.**

**Emeraldpaw plushies to reviewers!**

**-Tigerlily  
**


	5. Chapter four

"Intruder!" the tom called as cats came rushing out of their dens.

Tiger turned to run but slipped on the loose moss and fell into the hollow with a cry of pure terror. Before she hit the ground she looked up at where she was standing and saw Emeraldpaw peering over the edge with horror in his eyes before he darted back down the other side. Tiger hit the ground with a loud cracking sound and her vision faded into black, the last thing she saw was Emeraldpaw rushing toward her with a fearful look in his wonderful green eyes. She felt cats rushing around her with confused murmurs, others were dragging her into some dark sheltered area, every time they moved her the slightest bit she gave cries of agony. She felt one cat pushing on her shoulder and another holding her down until she felt a pain in her shoulder like she had just gotten hit by a monster, her head was spinning and her throat stung with the strong scent of herbs and blood. She gave one last scream of agony before she slipped into unconsciousness.

---

Silvermist worked fast on the young she-cat, having Joypaw apply herbs and help clean some of the blood while she quickly wrapped the small cat in cobwebs and keeping her shoulder wrapped up tight. By the time she was done the she-cat was barely recognizable under all the cobwebs. _Poor thing_ she thought, thinking of how much pain the little cat must be in. Emeraldpaw entered the medicine den through the large entrance and lay down beside the young cat.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked with a pained look in his eyes, never taking them off the she-cat.

"When she fell she broke a few bones and dislocated her shoulder, it'll be awhile before she'll be able to do much." Silvermist answered, all the while staring at the poor cobweb covered cat lying on the ground.

The black apprentice just stared sadly at the unconscious cat before getting up and slowly padding out of the den. Silvermist sat next to the she-cat and quietly licked her ear to try and keep the small cat relaxed. The she-cat groaned and slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Silvermist.

"It's okay. You're going to fine. Get some rest." she soothed.

"Wh-where's... Emeraldpaw..." the small cat choked out as her voice rose and fell, she winced at the pain.

"Sleeping. What's your name young one?" Silvermist asked, staring into the cat's eyes.

"My... N-n... Tiger..." she answered in a quiet voice, her eyes glazed over in pain.

"Get some sleep now." the medicine cat meowed, watching as the small she-cat dozed back off into a painful sleep.

Silvermist stood and padded over to her mossy nest in the dark corner of the large oak tree and collapsed, exhausted, into her warm bed before curling up and falling into a not-so-peaceful dream.

_Silvermist looked around frantically at the bodies of her clanmates and the blood spattered hollow. The stream flowed red with blood and the moon was completely covered by thick gray clouds. She looked up and saw a dark shadow of a cat with a glowing silver outline, more cats began to appear in the shadows, closing in on Silvermist as they whispered to her._

_"Help me." they all were saying, "Save us..." they all chanted together._

_"No!" She screamed, trying to run from the dead cats._

_She tripped over something and looked back to see her own blood covered body and stumbled backwards in horror while shaking her head. She slipped on something and fell into the crimson river of blood, she choked as her head went under before she fell into blackness._

_

* * *

_

**I'm answering reviews down here for this chapter because I didn't want it to ruin my whole cliffie thing. I had fun writing this chapter. I'm getting better at writing dreams and stuff so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is my longest chapter so far in this story! Yay!**

**.o: Thank you so much. I was trying to give everyone an idea of what the clan looked like and stuff. And I know! They're so cute together! -hands Emeraldpaw plushie- -and Tiger plushie-**

**Tiger plushies for all who review!**

**-Tigerlily  
**


	6. Chapter five

Emma183: Thanks! You really like the short chapters? For some reason I'm obsessed with trying to make chapters over 1,000 words, but it seems impossible for this story. I will certainly try to read yours, but do to my busy schedule I havent gotten to do much reading lately. Since it's the weekend I will try my best!

Alright, some of my reviewers (Blaze) have been wondering about Tiger's mother. Since I never really got into much of Tiger's background. :/

This chapter is through her mom's point of view! Her name is Maple. And incase you forgot what she looked like from chapter one: She's a golden tabby she-cat with ocean-blue eyes.

BTW, this is a while AFTER Tiger was forced to join Bloodclan. Her mother had been looking for her ever since she was taken and finnaly found Bloodclan.__

**_"Slash," a gray tom said, padding up to his leader, "We found a she-cat in our territory, what do we do with her?"_**

**_"Where is she?" Slash asked._**

**_"This way." the grey tom flicked his tail towards a bush across the street._**

**_When Slash entered the leafy clearing a she-cat was thrown to the ground by her scruff, landing in front of him. She cowered in fear with her ears laid back and she gave a hiss of annoyance._**

**_"What have you done with her?!" The she-cat hissed in fury, her eyes blazing and showing a hint of fear behind her anger._**

**_"Ahh, it's you." Slash answered calmly, realizing who this she-cat was._**

**_"Answer me!" She snarled, unsheathing her claws._**

**_"Calm down, Maple." he said with a smirk of satisfaction._**

**_""Where is she?!" Maple screeched before launching herself at the Bloodclan leader._**

**_He dodged to the side and she landed in the dirt, kicking up dust as it swirled around her. Slash raked his claws down her back. She wailed as crimson colored blood poured from her wound. Her matted pelt turning bright red._**

**_"Take her into the forest," Slash said, turning to his warriors, "and kill her." Slash then stalked away back to his clan._**

**_Maple's eyes grew wide and she tried to crawl away but a large white tom grabbed her by her scruff with his teeth and drug her away._**

**_They took her to a dark leafy area and the white tomthrough her face first onto the ground. She coughed as she inhaled the dirt into her lungs. She crouched low on the ground with her ears flat against her head as she looked back and forth at her attackers, waiting for one of the three to spring at her._**

**_They were closing in on her and she started to become even more nervous. Suddenly the black tom's paw flash forward and his claws cut her above the eye, sending a trickle of blood to block her vision. She shook her head and blood splattered on the ground in front of her, the white tom leaped on top of her and pinned her to the ground. The black tom and the grey tom came forward and raked their claws down her sides. She let out a cry but was interupted by the white tom's paw that was shoved down her throat, he slowly unsheathed his claws and pulled his paw out of her mouth, she coughed and blood came out of her mouth, staining her muzzle red._**

**_The tom plundged his claws into her throat and smirked as she let out another cough._**

**_"Frost, don't kill her yet. We want to join in on the fun too." the black cat said._**

**_"Shade, Boulder, help hold her down. The blood is making it hard to hold her." Frost told the other toms._**

**_Maple was sputtering and choking as blood started to fill her lungs, her whole body giving violent jerks as the pain became to much. The black tom, Shade, slashed his claws down her belly and she felt as if she was on fire. Boulder raked his claws hard down her flank and the gash began to pour blood. Frost bit down hard on her paw, pinning her leg to the ground and pulled, the pain was swallowing Maple and she wanted to scream for help, even if she would choke again. She heard a loud pop and her leg became limp, she gasped as the pain choked her and she tried to call out but coughed up blood once again. Shade continued to claw at her belly, making her wish she would die._**

**_Frost put his blood-stained tail on Shade's shoulder and he looked up at the blood covered tom with savage eyes. Shade understood and backed away from Maple's bloody body, only to leap forward and slam himself against her. The three toms continued to bash themselves against her battered body and the pain began to give way to unconsousness. Her vision was clouded and darkness began to creep around the edges of her vision. The darkness climbed until it was an ocean of shadows threatening to crash down on her and end it. She fell into the dark ocean, the waves crashing against her, making the pain worse. She started to drift away, the pain subsiding, and she slowly sunk into the ocean, to tired to swim back to the top, where the light beamed brightly above her. She felt weightless and was sure she was dead._**

* * *

Okay, so the whole 'ocean' thing was her being unconsious and still feeling everything the tom cats are doing to her. The 'waves crashing against her' is actually their bodies. Just so you people know what I meant.

Now, I must ask, how many of you actually like this story? Because I've only had 3 different reviewers, and one of them is my best friend. (Blaze)  
If you want me to continue this story, please review. Because if no one likes it I might end up taking it down, or discontinuing it like my other stories.

I'm requesting at least 3 reviews before the next chapter is written, so I know people actually like it.

I hope you liked this chapter!

Maple plushies for reviewers!

-Tigerlily

* * *


End file.
